life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria's Computer
Victoria's Computer is located inside Victoria's room at Blackwell Academy. It is used by Victoria Chase to access social media and email. Max Caulfield can use it when she sneaks into Victoria's room in Episode 1 and Episode 3. Social Media Victoria has 857 friends and 1126 subscribers on her social media profile. Her latest post depends on the player's choice and is either a photograph of Blackwell campus or of Max in a startled pose. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max enters Victoria's room while sorting out the drama between Juliet Watson and Dana Ward. Victoria's social media page, as well as an email from Victoria to Taylor Christensen are left open on the computer. Max has to print the email and show it to Juliet. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Following Kate's suicide attempt, Max learns from Dana or Taylor that Victoria isn't in her room. Max may then go there and search for clues. The computer is among the usable items, and shows Victoria's and Taylor's emails to each other. The content of the emails depends on whether Max was or was not successful in saving Kate. Nathan Prescott will send an email to Victoria if he got suspended in the principal's office earlier. Email Account "Chrysalis" Subject:bitch down! Taylor So sad to inform you that I totally punkd Juliet and Dana just now. All I had to do was mention to Juliet that I saw a nasty sext from Dana on Zach's phone. Dumb azz believed me and so I expect there to be a dorm rampage soon. Juliet de- serves this for slotting Zach away from me. As for Dana - who gives a shit? Get out your popcorn. XX VC "Chaos Theory" Taylor Christensen Kate is alive= Kate is alive Subject: Need fresh air!!! Hey Sweet-T. What up? I'm just avoiding some lame ass science homework. How can anybody do fucking HOMEWORK after somebody almost jumps off a roof? I can't believe we all saw it LIVE. It was like watching a reality show. And I've never seen the campus so quiet. Like everybody's hiding or afraid. Yes, I feel like TOTAL SHIT for everything I said about Kate and that stupid video. Let's get some peeps to meet up later. This girl needs a serious curfew cocktail. We'll drink to Kate. V. |-|Kate is dead= Kate is dead Subject: Need fresh air!!! Hey Sweet-T. What up? I'm just avoiding some lame ass science homework. How can anybody do fucking HOMEWORK after seeing somebody jump to their death? I can't believe we all saw it happen LIVE. It was like watching a reality show. And I've never seen the campus so quiet. Like everybody's hiding or crying. I feel like TOTAL SHIT for everything I said about Kate and that stupid video. Let's get some peeps to meet up later. This girl needs a serious curfew cocktail. We'll drink to Kate. V. Taylor's Response Kate is alive= Kate is alive What a trip that was today. Seeing Max and Kate like that? I need a drink too. Let me know the time. xo Sweet-T |-|Kate is dead= Kate is dead I'm sorry too, Victoria. I can't stop seeing Kate fall. I need a drink STAT. Let me know the time. xo Sweet-T. Nathan Prescott Subject: End of the World That tweemo-bitch Max Cockfield got me FUCKING SUSPENDED. Can you believe it? My dad owns the FUCKING DORM where she plays with her selfies. My parents have lost their shit and are threatening me with a FUCKING JOB in my dad’s office. How dumb is he to have me repping him? Max Crackfield and Blackwell need to go FUCKING DOWN. And The End of the World party is FUCKING ON. You in? Cheers, Prescott Victoria's Response WTF? Are you kidding me? That is BULLSHIT. No way can Blackwell suspend you. I knew that Max was trouble the first time i saw her ass-kissing Mr. Jefferson with that retro-camera. Notice that everybody she hangs around gets in trouble? And yes, the Vortex Club will be bringing The End Of The World to Blackwell no matter what! I’ll sms you later so we can plot in person. Hang in there. V. Gallery vic-ep1social.jpg|Victoria's social media page if Max comforted Victoria ("Chrysalis") victoria-altsocial.jpg|Victoria's social media page if Max made fun of Victoria ("Chrysalis") vic-ep1email.jpg|Victoria's email to Taylor ("Chrysalis") vic-ep3email.jpg|Victoria's email if Kate is dead ("Chaos Theory") vic-email-katealive.jpg|Victoria's email if Kate is alive ("Chaos Theory") vic-email-fromnathan.png|Email from Nathan to Victoria ("Chaos Theory") Category:Objects Category:Computers ru:Компьютер Виктории